Coralyn Halimeda ~ District 4
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 Coralyn is a heavily edited version of a tribute Sambaroses claimed in the Auction, originally called Coral Seaside, owned by Marina at the time. She has been a victor previously, but not under Sambaroses ownership. Most of the details have been written by Sambaroses, though she did get a basic idea for the backstory from the original one, and her Lunaii is the same as before :3 She is her second district 4 tribute, and the first one she has ever claimed from the Auction. :D 'Coralyns Basics' Name: Coralyn Halimeda Age : 16 District: 4 Weapons: Trident, and very good at knots and nets, as well as passable with Throwing Knives. Interview Angle: 'The kind, sweet 'Girl next door' type. 'Appearence Coralyn has shiny, long and wavy flaxen hair that just brushes past her chest, sea green eyes, and a nice smile. 'Personality' Sweet and honest, Coralyn is a relatively shy girl who loves to read and write, an odd past time for a district 4 citizen. Very, very honest, she isn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself if needed, just becuase she's shy, doesn't mean she's a pushover. Wary of others due to her past, she is often picks up on the little things, like how someone acts around different people, and the way everyone interacts with each other, so she can usually fairly easily tell if someone is hiding something or not. All in all, a kind, caring, down to earth girl, with a sharp tongue sometimes. 'Strengths' Her stealthful and sneaky tendances, easily able to slip away into the shadows if she needs too, as well as her proficiency with a Trident and other district 4 related things such as knots and nets, as she's grown up with them all her life. Is also a fantastic swimmer, having practised for many, many hours. 'Weaknesses' Sometimes quite gullible and naive, Carolyns blunt honesty is also something that gets on peoples nerves fairly easily. She also isn't a very fast runner and is rubbish at climbing, something you don't do much of in District 4. She is also inexperianced with most other weapons than the ones previously listed. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 4, Coralyn lived out a fairly happy childhood with a loving family, and whatever she wanted she would normally get, until one fateful day, all of this was plucked from her. But enough about that for now, we need to go back to when this chain of events started, before Coralyn was even born. Her Mother and Father were lovely people, sweet, loving, but the unfortunate thing was they were very young, originally from district 1, and had fled when they realised that Sparkle, her mother, only 16 at the time, was pregnant, when her parents had forbade her ever seeing Lustre, Coralyns Father, again, believing him to be too 'weak'.Sparkle knew that her parents would be mad with rage if they ever found out, and considering that she was never good enough for them - they'd always wanted a son - , and she disliked them trying to control her life intensly, she took off with Lustre, managing to escape District 1 easily, as it's very, very rare, almost unheard of for anyone to want to leave one of the richest, best districts willingly. They ran as fast as they could out of there, never looking back, surviving on what little they'd managed to take with them for over two weeks, until they - completely by accident - stumbled upon District 4. An elderly couple, taking pity on the two teens, took them in, and they pretty much became surrogate parents to the pair, looking after them well after Coralyns birth, until she was 2 years old, when they both passed away peacefully, one swiftly after the other. Sparkle and Lustre, who had renamed themselves 'Ionia and Sewell' respectively, were heartbroken, especially as the elderly couple had been kind enough to get them into the district as 'Their long lost grand daughter, and her boyfriend', since they did indeed have a daughter who left the district many, many years before, and no one could even remember her clearly, let alone dispute the fact that Ionia was her daughter. They were never sure how many believed that story, but no one bothered to make a fuss, and they lived happily in the district, making many friends. Then, when Coralyn was 14, things started to take a turn for the worse. Sparkles parents had never stopped looking for her, Lustres never did, as he was an orphan who had lived in a rented spare room, and they finally tracked her down, even with her name changed. One day they just appeared at their door, demanding to see Sparkle. Considering she was now 30 and had decided maybe it was worth talking to them, she let them in, and they had a heated discussion, in which her parents threatened to call the Capitol on them. The charge for escaping a district was death for you, and, depending on the situation, you're family, everyone with even one brain cell knew that, but her parents were pro-Capitol to the last, and they would even risk her death just to stay true to the Capitol. They eventually came to an agreement that they would visit the parents occasionally, as neither district was well guarded, and they left soon after, as it turned out all they wanted was to see her, and even Lustre again. Things went swimmingly until the present day, when Coralyns parents went out in the dead of night, as they did around once every couple of months, to visit district 1. Coralyn woke up the next morning and went downstairs from her room, and, as usual when this happened, they weren't there. This was to be expected, since they'd probably return at nightfall. Many days passed, and it soon dawned on Coralyn that her something had gone wrong, her parents were nowhere to be seen, she hadn't heard a word from them since they left, not a letter, not anything. She knew that they loved her too much just to leave her, and she came to the conclusion they must have been arrested. Panicking now, she ran out of the district with ease - as it was all ready dusk and not very well guarded - and just kept going, not knowing what she was doing, where she was going, or even how she was going to get back. All she knew was that she had to find her parents, she just had to. After what must have been hours of running, she accidently fell into what must have been a purpose built pit, a trap even. The sun soon rose, and Coralyn couldn't get out, having twisted, maybe even broken her ankle from the fall. Eventually, a guy around her age appeared, scaring the life out of her, and looked at her like she was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. 'Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting to catch, that's for sure.' He had chuckled to himself, helping her out of there. He explained that he was heading for District 4, as he had a message for one 'Coralyn Halimeda', which she soon identified herself as. He then read out the message, which read: Dearest Coralyn, '' Are you're parents with you? We were expecting them 5 days ago... I hope this finds you well, Silver & Gold Azure.' So that meant that they had never made it to Sparkles parents either. The mystery boy, who identified himself as Brilliant Shine, of District 1, the child of a friend of Gold Azure, helped her back to district 4 at nightfall, with her thankfully just sprained ankle, and promised they'd meet again someday, before dissapearing into the night. Coralyn had made it back just a day before the reaping, and was horrified when she was forced at peacekeeper gunpoint to volunteer, mentioning something about her parents she didn't quite catch. She could only assume they'd arrested them or maybe worse. She's shuddered at that point, and had vowed to win so she could find out what happened to her parents and find Brilliant again, who she had (Pardon the pun) taken quite a shine to. '''Alliances Careers, but when things started to get dangerous and there are only a few of them left, she'd leave the alliance and run as far as she could away from them, before they all decided to turn on each other. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Run in with the Careers and grap a Trident and supplies, before defending herself from any tribute who tried to attack her, attempting to avoid killing anyone, though pretending she was really dissapointed that she didn't get to kill anything, though really she's happy about that. 'Token' A gorgeous silver ring of her Mothers, which she found on her dressing table the morning of the reaping, with a wave engraved into the top in a sea green colour. 'Games Won (when owned by Marina)' 234th Hunger Games: 3RD ESCAPEE out of 28 Status: Finished Category:District 4 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:Career Tribute